My Grotesque Wonderland
by MariTenebrae
Summary: Atrapado en un lugar donde sólo puede esperar sus dolorosas torturas y múltiples muertes, Kagamine Len debe de enfrentarse a un oscuro demonio que atenta con romper su cordura. Una luz de esperanza se mantiene viva, pero, ¿cuánto tardará en llegar ese hermoso ángel que es su gemela para sacarlo de ahí? ¿Será demasiado tarde? Dedicado a Shade Shaw Phantom.


**¡Hola!**

**Bien, yo de nuevo por aquí molestando. Esta vez vine con algo un poco distinto a lo que yo suelo hacer. Ya que normalmente no trabajo mucho el romance, pero bueno... ¿qué les digo? Para todo hay una primera vez. **

**Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte, gore, limme -o quizás Lemon si me inspiro xD-, blasfemia, crudeza -bastante- e incesto. **

**Parejas: Rin/Len, Kaito/Meiko y un poco de Gakupo/Luka. **

**Género: Más que nada horror, pero también hay romance y comedia. -Sí, comedia entre tanto circo romano- (?)**

**Dedicadol: A Shade Shaw Phantom, que he de decir que me contagió el gusto por esta pareja. ¡Tú, pecadora pervertida, me arrastraste al infierno contigo! (?) **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece. ¿Crees que estaría aquí escribiendo un fic cuando podría hacer un anime de ellos? **

**Ahora, sin más idioteces por parte mía, disfruten esta fumada (?) **

**My Grotesque Wonderland.**

_Capítulo 1: Realidad Blanca. _

No puedo quejarme. No puedo gritar. No puedo mostrar una expresión. Porque así les diré que lo están logrando.

Sangre sale de mi boca y cae en mi ropa y en el blanco suelo. No sé qué extraña cosa estén probando conmigo ahora. Pero, me está destruyendo por dentro. Mis oídos, mi nariz, mi boca y demás orificios sangran demasiado. No me queda mucho tiempo.

El extraño virus con el cual están experimentando conmigo está devorando mis entrañas. La sangre no deja de salir. Mi visión es cada vez más borrosa, hasta que casi llega a verse completamente negro.

No resisto más y caigo de rodillas. Los crueles demonios que observan sólo registran mis reacciones al letal virus.

Me apoyo en mis brazos, imitando la posición de un cuadrúpedo. No duró más de algunos segundos cuando la vida escapa de mí y colapso completamente. Ya estoy muerto.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos. Como siempre, ahora desperté en la habitación blanca. Es diferente a la anterior. Supuestamente, el hecho de que tanto el suelo como las paredes estén tan blandos es para que no me lastime a mí mismo. Ya que lo que tengo es peligroso.

Ah, la esquizofrenia. Dicen que lo que veo no siempre es real. Todo es horrible. Todo es hermoso. La verdad no puedo saberlo.

La habitación blanca es absoluta. Es mi única realidad. Figuras extrañas y sonidos fuera de lo común no forman parte de mi visión. Cualquiera lo pensaría de un esquizofrénico, pero no es mi caso. Quisiera saber el por qué. ¿Acaso me mintieron y yo estoy bien? ¿Sólo me trajeron aquí por qué sí? Ah, entonces quisiera tener esa enfermedad. Así, no vería todo esto.

Hace unas pocas horas he muerto. Ahora he vuelto a este lugar. Para volver a morir. Sólo me mantiene vivo una cosa, y esa cosa es _ella._

Ella tiene un cabello rubio algo corto, unos grandes ojos azules y una piel bastante clara. Simplemente Rin es hermosa. Cuánto desearía salir de aquí, quitarme esta camisa que inmoviliza mis brazos y besarla, abrazarla y no dejarla ir nunca. Me prometió que algún día vendría por mí y me sacaría. Me pidió que intentara sobrevivir hasta que viniera por mí. Aquí sigo esperando después de cuatro años. No pierdo la esperanza.

La puerta se abre, seguro me inyectaran esa cosa rara. Ah, la misma rutina de tantos días. Ya nada me sorprende, ya nada me duele.

La enfermera tiene bastante cuidado al tratarme. Yo no sé bien por qué me trata como si fuera peligroso. No lo soy, ¿verdad?

El miedo no está en su mirada. De hecho, de lo poco que sé de ella es que es una mujer muy fuerte de carácter. Siempre que la veo, por una extraña razón, gasto mis pensamientos en describirla mentalmente: Castaña, de cabellos más cortos que los de Rin; ojos marrones; cuerpo esbelto pero voluminoso. La enfermera, cuyo nombre nunca me atreví a preguntar es hermosa, pero no puedo evitar pensar que mi gemela es más hermosa. Suena egocéntrico dicho así, ¿no lo crees?

Jamás pregunté su nombre. ¿Me responderá si le pregunto? La verdad es que no estoy aquí para socializar con nadie. Pero, valdría la pena intentarlo, ¿no? Además, nos vemos ella y yo desde hace ya cuatro años. Sería ridículo que al menos no sepa su nombre.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Pregunto casi en un susurro. La castaña, quien estaba buscando en sus bolsillos una jeringa, pareció estremecerse por un momento ante la perturbación del silencio. Volteó a verme, mirándome a los ojos. Parecía como si se estuviese enfrentando a un reto. ¿Yo soy un reto? ¿Tratar conmigo es un reto? Jeh, puede que sí. Puede que no. ¿Me podrías contestar esa pregunta?

— ¿Disculpa? —Quizás mi susurro fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oído pero también muy débil como para entenderse.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Pregunto de nuevo con más fuerza en mi voz. Supongo, ella quizás ya sepa mi nombre.

—Sakine Meiko, Kagamine —responde, dándome a entender que ella sabe más de mí de lo que yo sé de ella. Su voz era algo aguda, pero madura.

—Oh, no me digas Kagamine, sólo dime Len —sonrío, quizás mi tono sonó algo arrogante. Y lo confirmo al ver un poco de irritación en su cara. Pero luego ésta misma se desvanece, como si supiera que trata con un loco. Debo reiterar que no lo soy, pero es muy probable —por no decir casi seguro— que ella piense eso de mí. Triste reputación que tengo, ¿no?

Volvió a buscar la jeringa hasta que después de unos segundos la encontró, pareció sentirse tonta al no haber buscado en su otro bolsillo. La llenó de un extraño líquido un tanto amarillento. Se acercó a mí con mucho cuidado, pero no miedo. Se acercó a mi brazo e introdujo la aguja del objeto en uno de mis brazos inmovilizados por esta molesta prenda. Hice una mueca al sentir el frío metal atravesar mi piel, pero no llegué a sentir dolor o algo parecido.

Meiko terminó con su labor de enfermera. Se decidió a irse.

—Te veré mañana, Meiko-nee~ —me despedí, logrando que la indignación de Meiko-nee se encendiera. Ahora tengo un nuevo pasatiempo: Molestar a Meiko-nee.

* * *

—Ese chico es insoportable —sentenció la castaña mientras llegaba al lado de una mujer de ojos azules y cabellos rosados.

— ¿Quién? ¿El Interno Trece? —Preguntó con algo de curiosidad, pero sin quitar esa expresión seria y fría tan característica de ella.

—Sí, Kagamine Len es un odioso —respondió llevándose a los labios una botella de su mayor debilidad: El sake. Ese exquisito néctar divino inundó su boca, borrando la amargura de hace unos momentos.

—Que raro, él nunca habla —comentó la de serenos y fríos ojos azules. Había tratado algunas veces con el Interno Trece y él normalmente tenía el rostro carente de emoción y con la mirada de un cadáver. Su voz era algo que sólo podía escucharse en forma de agónicos gritos cuando se le torturaba.

—Pues hoy decidió hacerlo. Pero dejemos a ese arrogante de lado, ¿cómo te va con el Interno Quince? —Interrogó, cambiando de tema.

—Ah, Shion. Es un caso extraño. Dicen que es trastorno de personalidad múltiple —respondió con su extraña seriedad, que aun no llegaba a la inexpresividad. Meiko arqueó una ceja, ya que hasta ahora no había oído de ello. Sólo sabía el nombre de aquel interno, mas no sabía por qué estaba en la Inquisición.

— ¿Trastorno de personalidad múltiple? —Preguntó, indagando más.

—Sí, a veces es _Bakaito_, un idiota que está empeñado en hacerme reír alguna vez con tontas bromas. Y a veces es... no lo sé, pero es aterradora su otra personalidad. Parece idear como matarme para huir de ahí cada que me ve —respondió. Claro, la "personalidad buena" era la más frecuente de encontrar, para suerte de ella. Pero había algo en el Interno Quince que le aterrorizaba.

—Eso sí da miedo. ¿Por qué hay tantos subnormales en la Inquisición? —Preguntó, llevando de nueva cuenta la botella de sake, ya con sólo tres cuartos de su contenido original.

— ¿Será porque esto en parte es un hospital psiquiátrico? —Preguntó con un toque de sarcasmo.

—Cierto —respondió, dándose cuenta de cuán obvia fue la respuesta a su pregunta. Ella era un poco distraída, así que esta actitud no sorprendió en lo absoluto a Megurine.

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos, no fue un silencio incómodo. Fue más bien como si pensaran en de qué más pudieran conversar. El restaurante que frecuentaban después del trabajo era poco lujoso, pero era agradable.

Meiko se tomó su tiempo para recordar: ¿Por qué había decidido trabajar en ese lugar? La verdad es que ese lugar era tétrico a más no poder. Los internos eran ejecutados periódicamente por los crueles experimentos que se realizaban en ellos, pero a las pocas horas se les veía con vida. No encontraba ninguna explicación lógica para ese fenómeno. Y algo dentro de sí prefería vivir en la ignorancia.

— ¿Y qué tal va la relación con Gakupo-san, eh?~ —Casi canturreando el último "eh", preguntó de repente. Casi provocó que Luka se atragantara con el pedazo de atún que estaba ingiriendo ante la repentina pregunta. Meiko sonrió de manera casi picarona, ya que sabía que entre el doctor Kamui y la enfermera Megurine había más que sólo una relación de trabajo.

— ¡Cállate, Mei-chan! —Exclamó con un extraño —y para nada invisible— sonrojo en sus mejillas. Lo cual sólo hizo que la castaña imitara la sonrisa casi arrogante del Interno Trece. Luka normalmente era una mujer muy seria y a veces hasta fría, pero verla así de molesta y sonrojada era algo que sólo se veía cuando mencionaba al doctor Kamui con la intención de provocarla. Tuvo que resistir a reírse. Bueno, al demonio, reír no es pecado.

— ¡Lo siento, no pude evitarlo! —Exclamó entre risas la castaña, ganándose una mirada fulminante de la de cabellos rosados.

—Mei-chan, eres todo un caso —suspiró con pesadez la Megurine. Aunque era cierto que el inútil doctor Kamui era agradable, no llegaba a quererlo así. ¿No?

Maldecía tanto el día en que el idiota psiquiatra japonés tropezó y cayó justo encima de ella, siendo encontrados por Meiko. Hasta que ese día llegó, siempre pensó que ese tipo de escenas eran exclusivas de las películas americanas de mala calidad. Pero no. Sus caras todavía formaban parte de sus recuerdos, y se sonrojó un poco más al recordar el cuerpo de Gakupo encima de ella. Movió un poco la cabeza, para quitarse esos pensamientos.

En la Inquisición suceden muchas cosas, ¿no lo crees? Desde horribles torturas hasta la comicidad más inocente.

* * *

Intento dormir en vano. Las instalaciones de la Inquisición no me proveen otra cama más que el acojinado piso, pero mi lugar para dormir no es el problema. Es que estoy ansioso.

Algo me lo dice, pronto llegará. Rin, ¿en dónde estarás ahora? Quiero irme de este lugar para poder amarte, hermana. Aunque quizás no me quieras como yo a ti, pero con tenerte cerca me basta. Sé que estás por ahí, y de alguna manera sé que estás pensando en mí. No quiero que estés preocupada, no quiero que estemos separados. La única solución a todo esto es que salga de aquí.

Pero, ¿y si llegara a salir antes de que llegues? No es mala idea, pero podrían matarme. Y si muero creo que sería algo duro para ti, ¿no? Ah, la impotencia, ya la he sentido otras veces.

No puedo hacer más que esperar. Como quisiera tener la fuerza suficiente para salir de aquí. Pero sólo un milagro puede sacarme de la Inquisición. Y deseo que ese milagro sea Rin.

* * *

El suave viento de la noche mueve un poco mis cabellos. El silencio es casi absoluto de no ser por los latidos de mi corazón y mi respiración un poco lenta. Miré las instalaciones de la Inquisición: Tan impenetrables, tan perfectamente creadas. Casi parece que los mismos demonios construyeron el lugar especialmente para torturar a sus desdichados internos.

Sé que Len está ahí. Y no sé bien cómo, pero lo rescataré. Recordar como nos separamos es doloroso, y el dolor no me sirve ahora. Debo concentrarme. ¿Cómo puedo salvar a mi hermano?

Tengo el suficiente potencial para entrar ahí, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo utilizarlo. Aparte, tendré que hacer un esfuerzo extra. No sólo debo sacar a Len de ahí, sino que también debo salvar a alguien más. Si no lo hago, habré roto la promesa que le hice a Mikuo.

Él pasa por lo mismo que yo al tener a alguien especial ahí atrapado. Creo que se llamaba Hatsune Miku. Dijo que la reconocería de inmediato por su parecido físico y quizás hasta por la voz. Mikuo no puede venir aquí a ayudarme. Yo misma le dije que no lo hiciera.

Un sonido me sacó de mi línea de pensamientos. Lo reconocí perfectamente. Y una pequeña chispa de ira se encendió en mí. Idiota.

—Rin...

—Mikuo, ¡¿por qué carajo acabas de venir?_!_ ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! ¡¿Quieres que te maten?_!_ —Exclamo furiosa. Sé que Mikuo no está en condiciones para afrontarse a esto. Es cierto, es muy listo y quizás hasta tenga el plan que del cual yo carezco. Pero tiene un problema muy grave.

—No pienso dejarte sola, Rin. No pienso dejar que esto me detenga —me decía con seguridad. Pero sólo me hizo pensar que es un estúpido.

—Mikuo, entiende que...

— ¡No, no quiero entender! ¡Quiero salvar a Miku-nee y a tu hermano! No voy a permitir que mi condición me lo impida, Rin...

* * *

**¿Qué será aquello que tiene Mikuo? ¿Len saldrá de ese lugar? ¿Salvarán a Miku? ¿Quién es la otra personalidad de Kaito? ¿Luka realmente siente algo por Gakupo? ¿Len molestará mucho a Meiko-nee? ¿Por qué los pingüinos no vuelan? ¿Por qué el cielo es azul? ¿Por qué los delfines son...?**

**Maro: ¿Quieres callarte e ir a la aclaración de la nota final que SÍ es relevante? **

**Mari: Ah, sí, lo siento. Antes de seguir, he de avisar que la Inquisición es un lugar imaginario que yo creé y que no tiene nada que ver con la Santa Inquisición de la Edad Media. Sólo le puse ese nombre -porque sí- porque las torturas que tienen ambos lugares son parecidas. Digo, para que no haya confusiones. **

**Bueno, ¡aquí se despide el Alma Bondadosa y Llena de Azúcar, junto con Don Perfección y Amargura! **

**Maro: ¿"Don Perfección y Amargura"? WTF? **


End file.
